1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a piston pump assembly for pumping a fluid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Piston pump assemblies are often used in electronic stability control braking systems of automobiles. One such piston pump assembly is shown in US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0183911 to Maeda et al. (hereinafter referred to as Maeda '911). Maeda '911 shows such a pump assembly including a pump housing defining a bore extending along an axis. The pump housing further defines a fluid inlet for conveying the fluid into the bore and a fluid outlet spaced axially from the fluid inlet for dispensing the fluid out of the bore. A fluid flow path extends along the bore from the fluid inlet to the fluid outlet. The Maeda '911 pump assembly further includes a piston slidably disposed in the bore of the pump housing, and an eccentric engages and drives the piston to propel the fluid through the fluid flow path. The Maeda '911 pump includes two check valves for only allowing the fluid in the fluid flow path to flow in one direction from the fluid inlet to the fluid outlet. A filter is disposed in the bore of the pump housing between the two check valves for filtering debris from the fluid.